womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maddie Blaustein
Madeleine Joan Blaustein (commonly credited as Maddie Blaustein, formerly credited as Addie Blaustein) (October 9, 1960 – December 11, 2008) was a comic book writer and voice actress. Life and Career Blaustein was the second oldest of five children and was born in Long Island, New York. She had a twin sister named Gabby, and her brother Jeremy is a Japanese translator for video games and anime.IMDb trivia page Blaustein was, until her death, the voice of Sartorius in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. She was also most known as the voices of Meowth in Pokémon (Episodes 29-Season 8) and Solomon Muto (Sugoroku Mutou) from Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. She was also Chef Kawasaki from Kirby: Right Back At Ya!, Doctor Kureha in One Piece, and Arngrim, Lawfer, and Lezard in Valkyrie Profile. She was also a comic book writer and artist, having worked for both Marvel Comics and Milestone Comics, and an animation director. From 1984 to 1991, she served as an Associate Editor in the Spider-Man office. At Marvel, still known as Adam, she and Christopher Priest were close friends. Later, she served as Creative Director for the Weekly World News. Video game localization coordinator and translator Jeremy Blaustein is her brother. She provided the voice of Margarete in the English version of the PlayStation 2 game Shadow Hearts. Most notable is her great variety of voices. In Valkyrie Profile, for example, she was able to perform a very "tough", deep masculine voice (Arngrim), as well as a high-class one (Lawfer) and a suitable and somewhat androgynous voice of a mad scientist/sorcerer (Lezard Valeth). In Shadow Hearts, Margarete is voiced in a deep, feminine, and seductive style. During the 2004 Democratic Party primaries, she appeared as Sméagol on the Mike Malloy Show, announcing a satirical presidential bid. She was also the third English-speaking voice actor for E-123 Omega of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Under the pseudonym “Kendra Bancroft”, Blaustein was one of the content creators in the Second Life platform, where she was a very eager participant since 2004, and earned a reputation as an innovative, competent, and very reliable 3-D modeller in the many communities where she participated. Blaustein was a transgender woman. Her experience as an activist in the transgender community helped her to organize and support groups of people in Second Life. She was a Democratic Socialist who supported Hillary Clinton in the 2008 Presidential election.IMDb Trivia Blaustein died on December 11, 2008, in her sleep from a short illness at the age of 48. Bibliography Writer * The Amazing Spider-Man (Public Service/Educational Series, Canada) (1992) #5 * Black Hood (1991) Annual 01 * Conan the Barbarian (1970) #208 * Conan the King (1984) #51-52 * Deathwish (1994) #1-4 * Dragonlance (1988) #30-32 * Hardware (1993) #20-21, 24, 26-28, 33 * Icon (1993) #18 * The Jaguar (1991) Annual 01 * Kickers, Inc. (1986) #10 * Legend of the Shield (1991)Annual 01 * The Question Quarterly (1990) #4 * Spelljammer (1990) #11-13 * Static (1993) #30-35 * What The--?! (1988) #4 Penciller * Power Pachyderms (1989) #1 * What The--?! (1988) #6 Editor * Marvel Saga: The Official History of the Marvel Universe (1985) #21-25 * Marvel Tales (1964) #182-184, 187-188 * Spider-Man: National Committee for Prevention of Child Abuse (1987) #1 Sources Category:LGBT creators Category:American creators Category:Writers Category:Modern Age Category:1960 Births Category:2008 Deaths